Tú me cambiaste la vida
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: -Sigues sin ser mejor que yo, Yuri Katsuki – dijo en voz alta, solo, en su habitación. – Te daré una demostración. Secuela de : No lo beses.


Por favor, busquen la canción ¨Tú me cambiaste la vida¨ de Rio Roma. :D

* * *

 ** _Capítulo único._**

 ** _Tú me cambiaste la vida_**

\- _No lo beses._

\- _¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo, Yurio?_

\- _No, no lo hice._

* * *

La cortísima interacción de palabras se repetía una y otra, y otra vez en la mente del rubio quinceañero.

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó, tomando la almohada sobre la que descansaba su cabeza, y cubriendo su rostro con la misma. - ¡Maldición! – su voz ahogada por motivos obvios.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿¡Por qué estaba tan enfadado!? El enojo siempre se esfumaba minutos después de que la cursi pareja desapareciera de su vista. ¡Siempre! ¿Qué hacía diferente esta vez?

 _No lo beses, no lo beses, no lo beses..._

¡La canción! ¡Por supuesto!

Yuri Plisetsky arrojó la almohada lejos, y giró sobre su cama, que estaba echa un monumental desastre.

La computadora portátil descansaba buenos centímetros frente a su rostro segundos más tarde.

El rubio ingresó a _traductor_ y escribió el título en inglés, copiando el resultado en español y pegándolo en el buscador de _Youtube._

El tercer video, con la imagen en blanco y negro, fue el destinatario del puntero.

 _ **No lo beses – Rio Roma.**_

El rubio se acomodó en su lugar, y observó el video, pero, pese a que tenía los ojos abiertos y las imágenes pasaban frente a los mismos, reflejándose en su mirada color jade, su mente no hacía sino revivir la presentación de Yuri Katsuki.

.

 _Quiero que le des el visto bueno a la coreografía que cree._

 _¿Por qué yo? Pídeselo al viejo._

 _Quiero sorprenderlo, al igual que a Yakov._

 _._

¿Por qué no quería sorprenderlo a él?

¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a Viktor Nikiforov?

¿Por qué ese cerdo no podía mirarlo a él como veía a Viktor?

Las rubias cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

Parpadeó repetidas veces. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué...?

Jade fue capturado por la voz del hombre que cantaba. Sí, era el mismo de _No lo beses_ , estaba seguro, pero ahora...

 _Nunca olvidaré la fecha..._

 _Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar..._

Yuri Plisetsky frunció el ceño.

Ahora sonaba... ilusionado.

Sí, ese era el adjetivo indicado.

Tal cual hizo con la letra de la primera canción, buscó palabras repetidas, e ignoró monumentalmente el video frente a sí, centrándose en la letra, en la voz.

Cerró los ojos.

Y se vio a sí mismo, sobre el hielo, deslizándose al ritmo de aquella melodía.

Lentamente, la coreografía se creó por sí misma.

Jade se mostró una vez más, y ahora brillaba, decidido.

\- Sigues sin ser mejor que yo, Yuri Katsuki – dijo en voz alta, solo, en su habitación. – Te daré una demostración.

 _ **Meow.**_

Verde jade chocó contra azul zafiro.

Oh, su sagrado de Birmania tenía hambre.

 **.**

Vestido completamente de negro, el rubio quinceañero se deslizaba sobre el hielo, mientras la canción se reproducía.

Pese a que no comprendía el significado, partes puntuales de la letra corrían por su mente, por tantas veces que había oído la canción la noche pasada. Tanto con la letra como el instrumental.

Yuri Plisetsky cerró los ojos.

 _Eres un sueño perfecto..._

Apenas y sintió su cuerpo elevarse, y caer.

Un salto perfecto.

Así como el que le siguió.

 _Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí..._

Y el tercero, además de último.

La música se detuvo.

Yuri Plisetsky continuó patinando, sin notarlo.

 _Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir._

Un giro.

Extendió los brazos.

Aplausos.

Jade se mostró de golpe tras los pálidos párpados.

Una sonrisa por parte del intruso.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Vine a practicar.

\- ¿Tan temprano?

\- Sip, quiero sorprender a Yuri.

Plisetsky gruñó.

\- Como sea – encogió los hombros, y se deslizó hacia la salida más cercana, - ya me voy.

\- Oh, puedes quedarte.

\- Sé que puedo quedarme – espetó el menor, hastiado, - pero ya terminé de practicar, viejo.

\- Entonces quédate y mírame practicar – sonrió Viktor.

\- No me da la gana – llegando a la salida, el rubio puso el primer pie fuera de la pista.

\- Ah, qué aburrido, Yurio.

\- Jódete.

\- ¿Por qué tan malhumorado? Es temprano... - suspiró el peliplata.

\- Cállate.

Nikiforov frunció el ceño.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás raro.

\- ¿Qué? – repitió el más joven.

\- Yuri me comentó que ayer estabas raro, y es cierto. Hoy también lo estás.

Yuri Plisetsky apretó la mandíbula, tragándose su ¨tú eres la úlitma persona que debería usar el término ¨raro¨. Empezó a alejarse.

\- ¿Lo ves? – pronunció Viktor, a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué sucede, Yurio?

 _No lo sé._

\- Nada.

\- Yurio – la voz del mayor se escuchó más cerca, pero ni aun así el menor giró en su dirección.

\- Déjame en paz, viejo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- ¿No quieres mi opinión sobre tu coreografía?

\- No me interesa.

\- De todos modos, te la diré.

\- Dije que no.

\- Me gustó bastante, pero es imperfecta.

Ese comentario sí que le ganó una mira del par de orbes jade, una mirada fulminante.

\- Púdrete.

\- Hey, es una apreciación constructiva.

Pero Yuri Plisetsky ya había retomado su camino.

\- ¡Será fantástica cuando la hayas pulido!

No obtuvo respuesta.

\- ¡Y me estoy planteando usar una canción de esa misma banda, visto que a ti y a Yuri les gusta tanto!

 _¿Qué?_

Yuri Plisetsky se detuvo en seco, y giró en redondo sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Estoy abierto a la posibilidad – sonrió Viktor, - pero aún no me he decidido.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No lo hagas.

\- ¿Uh? – Viktor ladeó la cabeza, curioso, - ¿por qué no?

\- Porque...

 _Porque quiero compartir esto con el cerdo. Sólo yo._

Pero no había forma en que dijera algo como eso.

\- Olvídalo.

\- ¿Yurio?

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Siempre lo hacía, a fin de cuentas.

\- Yurio, lo digo en serio, ¿qué te sucede?

\- ¡Nada! Joder.

\- No me mientas.

\- ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras mi jodido padre!

\- ¡Yurio!

\- ¡Maldición! – el rubio empezó a dar media vuelta, pero el peliplata fue más rápido. Se acercó y lo tomó con firmeza por los hombros. - ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame!

\- Te soltaré cuando me digas qué te sucede.

\- ¡Estoy bien!

\- Yurio...

\- ¡Suéltame ahora!

\- ¿Por qué pelean?

Y una tercera voz tenía que unirse.

 _Maldición._

Oh, no. Él no se quedaría, sencillamente no.

\- ¡Cerdo! - exclamó. - _¡Tú me cambiaste la vida!_

Silencio.

Yuri Katsuki parpadeó.

\- ¿Eh?

- _¡Tú me cambiaste la vida!_ \- repitió el ruso rubio, en aquel idioma totalmente desconocido para él, y se liberó del agarre del peliplata. - Es el nombre de la canción que escogí.

El pelinegro abrió bastante los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres decir, del mismo grupo que...?

\- Así es - Yuri Plisetsky empezó a alejarse, sin dejar de hablar, - del mismo grupo que canta esa canción _¨No lo beses¨._

El japonés se sonrojó levemente.

\- Yurio, ¿buscaste el significado de la letra...? - pero el ruso menor ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, y Katsuki había hablado casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Yuri? - el ruso mayor acortó la distancia entre su prometido y él. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

El mencionado sacudió suavemente la cabeza, pero el rojo no hizo más que acentuarse en su rostro.

\- No es nada - aseguró, y observó los ojos azul cielo de su prometido. - ¿Quieres ver la coreografía?

Viktor sonrió, y asintió.

Pero ninguno se quedaría tranquilo hasta volver a hablar con Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri Katsuki patinó No lo beses, para Viktor, y lo hizo a la perfección, recordando todas las observaciones hechas por el rubio.

Viktor observó, maravillado, a su prometido, y aplaudió con entusiasmo, abrazando al mismo tan pronto lo tuvo a su alcance.

Rieron juntos, y se besaron.

Y, aún así, el nombre de la canción patinada por el Yurio Plisetsky se repetía en la mente de Nikiforov, mientras la letra se reproducía en la mente de Katsuki.

 _Tú me cambiaste la vida_ , ¿eh?

* * *

 _Buenas. :D_

 _Tenía casi todo este one shot, que sí, sería la continuación de No lo beses. Y ahora lo finalizo. XDDD_

 _Gracias por leer. :D_

 _Abrazos a la distancia._

 _Y no, Yurio no buscó el significado de a letra. X¨D_


End file.
